Sahabatku Dimusim Panas
by nakamurananami1
Summary: Aku kembali, kembali ke musim dimana aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang pasti. Aku ingat musim panas waktu itu, musim panas yang tadinya ku benci, berubah menjadi musim panas yang ku rindukan. Itu semua karna kau, yang datang pada musim panas waktu itu. Tepat di persimpangan jalan kau datang padaku dan tersenyum padaku. Sahabatku.
1. Sahabatku

**Naruto Fiction by Nakamura Nanami**

**(****夏に私の親友****)**

"**Natsu ni watashi no shin'yū"**

"**Sahabatku dimusim panas"**

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **MinaKushi

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Angst, and Slice of Life.

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, death of chara , berantakan, bahasa entahlah sepertinya (sangat) baku, misstypo merajalela, nyambung kemana-mana, pokoknya Fanfic ini absurd abis -_-

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto udah JELAS bukan milik Nami, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Nami cuma punya cerita gaje dan menggilakan ini. Dan ini cerita murni, original, dan terpercaya (?) dari kepala Nami sendiri. Mau Copas? Dilindes pake road roller kagamine twins aja dulu~

Musim panas dua tahun yang lalu , diriku amat sempurna. Musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, hidupku amat indah. Dan musim panas dua tahun yang lalu, perasaanku mulai terbentuk. Itu semua karna adanya kau di hidupku, karna adanya kau di pikiranku, dan karna adanya kau di sampingku. Aroma musim panas waktu itu, membuatku terpuruk, membuatku tak ingin bertemu musim itu lagi. Suara derik serangga waktu itu, membuatku tak ingin berjalan maju maupun mundur. Kau yang selalu mengubah semuanya, kau yang selalu membuatku berubah. Aku sempat berfikir, apa mungkin aku akan berubah tampa kau disisiku. Mungkin, aku takkan bisa bergerak sama sekali, jika itu terjadi.

Musim Panas, 2 tahun yang lalu

Aku kembali, kembali ke musim dimana aku tak bisa menerima sesuatu yang pasti. Aku ingat musim panas waktu itu, aroma musim panas waktu itu, dan suara serangga musim panas waktu itu. Begitu jelas di telingaku, dan begitu menyengat dihidungku. Musim panas yang tadinya ku benci, berubah menjadi musim panas yang ku rindukan. Sangat ku rindukan. Itu semua karna kau, yang datang pada musim panas waktu itu. Dipersimpangan jalan itu, aku tau kau yang begitu indah dimataku. Kau yang begitu bersinar dimataku. Dan kau yang begitu jauh dari mataku. Aku tau itu semua, tapi yang kurasa waktu itu hanya bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia.

"ano... gomen, jika kau mencari SMP Konoha kau bisa jalan kearah sana" saat itu, aku begitu lugu. Dipikiranku hanya ingin membantu semua orang dan ingin dekat dengan mereka. Tapi, entah saat itu aku baru saja kelas 2 SMP. Penampilanku juga terlihat sangat-sangat aneh. Rambut merahku yang selalu ku benci ku biarkan memanjang tergerai menutupi hampir seluruh wajahku. Aku berfikir mungkin karna rambut merahku ini, aku dijauhi oleh yang lain. Ya, aku sudah dijauhi dari kelas 1 SMP. Kata mereka aku terlihat begitu mistis. Dan banyak anggapan yang tak benar menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan sampai saat dia datang.

"ah, kau juga siswi SMP Konoha kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan bersama sampai sana?" itu kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan, entah seperti angin sejuk menurutku. Seketika aroma musim panas begitu tercium disekelilingku. Ia seperti membawa kesejukan untukku. Aku memandangnya dengan terkejut. Itu pertama kalinya ada yang mengajakku untuk berjalan bersama, entah sudah berapa lama aku tak menemukan kejadian seperti itu. Mungkin saat itu wajahku sedikit aneh. Tapi, aku yang melihatnya, malah bertambah terkejut setelah melihat ia yang ikut terkejut dengan rona merah dipipinya. Saat itu, angin pelan berhembus diantara aku dengannya. Dan membuat kami sadar akan apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan cepat aku mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang ia tawarkan tadi. "hehe, baiklah~" sambutnya dengan semangat, aku berjalan melangkah berdampingan dengannya. Aku terus menunduk, rasanya suasana seperti ini sangat kaku. Diam-diam aku meliriknya sebentar, dengan wajah cerianya dan tangan yang ia simpan dibelakang kepalanya dan juga rambut kuning cerah miliknya. Ia begitu berbeda jauh dariku. Ia terlihat begitu senang dengan kehidupannya sedangkan aku, aku hanya bisa menikmati hidupku yang suram ini. Bahkan aku ingin sekali berhenti hidup dan kembali hidup dengan wujud yang baru. Aku tak mau dilahirkan seperti ini.

Entah, apa yang membuatku begitu tak sadar sekian menit, dan aku tersadar saat ia berada tepat di depanku dengan wajah yang cukup dekat dengan wajahku yang tertutup. Aku terkejut dengan sedikit menjauh mundur darinya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "kau lucu... emm.." ia sedikit mendekat kearah jaitan nama diseragamku. "Kushina Uzumaki. Nama yang bagus. Namaku Minato Namikaze" lanjutnya sebari mengulurkan tangannya. Aku terkejut kembali, dengan gerakan cepat aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan melepasnya beberapa detik kemudian. Mungkin wajahku memanas waktu itu, dengan sigap aku kembali berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku sebentar. Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di depanku. "cepat bukan? hehe" aku tak bisa berfikir lagi, sejak aku bertemu dengannya aku sering terkejut karna ulahnya yang dadakan seperti itu. Aku hanya kembali tertunduk dan itu membuat wajahku benar-benar tak terlihat, tertutup oleh rambut merahku. "hey, Kushina rambutmu indah.. dan lebih indah lagi jika kau rapihkan sedikit di bagian ini" entah apa yang membuatku terpaku saat itu, seketika hatiku bergerak dengan detak jantung yang benar-benar tak beraturan. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa bebas dan sepuasnya. Tapi apa? yang ku lakukan hanya diam, membiarkannya menyentuh bagian tubuhku yang benar-benar tak ku suka. Ia menyingkirkan rambutku dengan lembut dan juga memberikanku kata-kata yang tak pernah ku dengar sebelumnya. Ia orang pertama yang memuji rambutku. Orang pertama yang membuatku begitu hidup dan mencintai sesuatu yang kurang dariku. Dan kau Minato Namikaze, kaulah orang pertama itu.

Aroma musim panas saat itu, sejuknya angin pada musim panas saat itu, tak pernah akan ku lupakan. Walau pun hanya sedetik. Walau pun hanya sekejap mata. Aku tak pernah ingin melupakannya. Bertemu dengannya, membuatku hidup dan tak ingin hilang dari dunia. Ia yang membuatku menyukai musim panas yang ku benci dan ia juga yang membuatku menyukai rambut merahku yang selama ini membuatku terpuruk dan kawatir. Ia terlihat seperti cahaya bagiku. Mulai detik itu, aku tak penah mau pergi dari kenyataan. Berlahan aku mulai menyukai hidupku. Mulai menikmati hidupku, bersamaan dengan rasa ku yang mulai tumbuh. Rasa, entah seperti rasa yang sangat susah di tebak. Dan ku rasa aku tak bisa menahannya saat itu. Pemikiranku yang belum dewasa, membuatku begitu terpuruk dan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi, saat Minato dihadapanku, aku begitu cepat mengerti bagaimana aku harus bersabar dan berfikir dewasa. Tepat di Festifal SMP Konoha. Semester pertama kelas 3 SMP.

"heeh? Minato bertengkar?" "iya, ku dengar dari kelas 3B. Ia tiba-tiba saja memukul salah satu siswa yang memakai kostum mirip paranormal" "apa? paranormal? Apa semua karna Kushina itu yah?" "sepertinya begitu, lihat saja setelah Minato dekat dengannya. Minato sedikit berbeda" "iya,iya.. aku setuju padamu apa ia memakai ramuan untuk Minato ya?" dengan cepat, Aku menggeser mejaku keras dan membuat sekelompok gadis yang membicarakan Minato tadi sedikit tersentak. Aku menunduk dan berjalan keluar. Tak ada yang berani menghentikanku. Dipikiranku, _apa karna aku lagi Minato dapat masalah? _Dan itu membuatku ingin rasanya menangis. Ternyata, selama ini aku egois. Tak memikirkan hidup Minato yang berbeda karna kedatanganku. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri yang bahagia karna ia ada di hidupku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah waktu itu.

Aku terdiam melihat kelas 3B dengan dekorasi festifal cafe milik mereka. Aku memandang lurus kearah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Orang yang berbaris untuk menunggu giliran masuk kedalam cafe hanya menyingkir dan membiarkanku menyesak ke barisan depan. Aku mengerti mungkin dengan wajahku yang menyeramkan ini membuat mereka takut. Bagaimana tidak, rambutku begitu berantakan dan dengan wajahku yang banjir akan air mata membuatku dikelilingi hawa gelap. Wajar saja mereka menjauh dariku. Sebelum masuk aku membereskan sedikit rambutku dan membersihkan mataku yang sembab. Dengan ragu, aku membuka pintu didepanku, dan membuat semua orang yang ada didalam sana terdiam. Aku melihat, adegan yang sunggu membuatku sakit. Wajahnya yang begitu kudambakan. Wajahnya yang begitu bersih. Sekarang terlihat begitu entahlah aku tak mengerti. Posisinya, mengangkat kerah seorang siswa berpakaian paranormal dengan rambut merah yang cukup panjang. Aku tau, ia memakai kostum yang sering ku dengar. Tapi, aku tak mengubris itu sama sekali. Aku hanya memandang Minato yang masih enggan melepas tangannya dari kerah siswa didepannya. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Entah, aku begitu ingin marah sekarang. Aku tak habis pikir, apa ini karna ia membelaku lagi? Memang, sebelumnya ia pernah membelaku. Tapi tak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Ia selalu bersikap tenang, walau pun lawan biacaranya selalu membuat amarah memuncak. Ia begitu dewasa. Berbeda jauh dengan Minato yang kulihat sekarang.

'Plak' sekejap, semua mata tertuju padaku. Ya aku tau, aku begitu nekat bukan? Aku menampar Minato cukup keras. Dan membuatnya melepas genggamannya pada kerah siswa itu. ia memandangku bingung. Detik itu juga, aku menangis. Air mataku mengalir pelan dengan sedikit isakan yang hampir tak terdengar aku hanya bisa diam dan menuduk. "hiks, kau... Minato, kenapa kau seperti ini? ini bukan Minato yang ku kenal. Minato yang ku kenal, adalah Minato yang tenang. Tak pernah seperti ini.. hiks" aku tak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Rasanya aku ingin teriak. "ku..kushina, kenapa kau.." ia berlahan menyentuh lenganku. Dengan cepat aku menangkisnya. "Kau bukan Minato yang ku kenal. Aku tau Minato, yang selalu dewasa, yang selalu baik, yang selalu hiks tenang. AKU TAK KENAL MINATO YANG SEPERTI INI!" dengan teriakan terakhirku itu. Semua sedikit mundur dari posisiku. Aku setengah berlari keluar kelas tak bisa ku pungkiri. Aku sangat-sangat kesal dan juga sangat kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku begitu bodoh.

Sejak kejadian itu, seminggu berturut-turut aku dan Minato tak pernah berkomunikasi. Hidupku kembali seperti dulu. Kembali suram. Aku lewati terakhir musim semi itu. Dengan penuh kebingungan. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, apa ini yang akan terjadi jika Minato pergi? Semenjak bertemu dengannya, aku tau apa tujuanku untuk hidup, aku mulai mempunyai cita-cita. Dan cita-cita itupun hanya bisa terwujud karna ada dirinya. Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti ini apa aku bisa menggapai cita-citaku. Cita-citaku sederhana, aku hanya ingin dia melihat. Melihat dimana aku akan mendapatkan sahabat tampa bantuannya. Hanya itu, yang ku cita-citakan hanya itu . Aku ingin ia melihatnya. Dan akhirnya, saat itu aku bertemu lagi dengan Musim yang pernah membuatku bahagia. Musim yang selalu ku nantikan. Musim Panas pun datang dengan kejadian yang tak pernah ku duga. Tepat di persimpangan tempat kami bertemu.

Aku berjalan malas, dengan penampilanku yang biasa aku menenteng tas jijnjing biru milikku. Aku mendongak, melihat awan cerah menginjak hari pertama musim panas. Aroma ini, sama seperti aroma disaat aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan Minato Namikaze.

Angin berhembus pelan melewatiku. Tepat di persimpangan, aku melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Ia terlihat sedang menikmati panasnya hawa saat ini. Dengan tangan yang ia simpan dibelakang kepala. Ia terus mendongak dengan tas yang ia taruh di samping. Aku tau itu siapa. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menyapanya? Oh mungkin tidak. Atau melewatinya saja? Tapi, kalau seperti itu. Apa ia akan tersinggung? Mungkin, aku harus melewatinya saja.

Saat itu, aku memang bodoh tak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika aku hanya berpura-pura tak kenal padanya. Tapi, kenyataan berbeda. Tepat saat aku melewatinya. Tanganku tiba-tiba saja digenggam olehnya. Sangat erat. Aku terdiam, walau tak memandangnya sama sekali. Aku tetap membelakanginya. Selang beberapa detik, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dengan keadaan terkejut. Ia tiba-tiba memeluku dari belakang. Dan berbalik mendekapku sangat erat. "Kushina, maafkan aku. Aku tau saat itu aku tak bisa menahan lagi diriku. Saat itu, memang bukan aku yang kau kenal. Tapi, percayalah aku selalu berusaha untuk tetap jadi diriku yang kau kenal. Aku ingin jadi apa yang kau mau. Aku tak memikirkan hal yang lain. Aku tak peduli yang lain. Yang ku pikirkan hanyalah kau. Hanya kau Kushina" aku percaya, sangat percaya. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatya menangis. Ia mendekapku begitu erat sangat-sangat erat. Aku hanya diam, membiarkannya mendekapku begitu lama. Yang ku bisa lakukan hanyalah itu. Semua yang diucapkan Minato, itu semua memang keinginanku. Tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu egois? Aku sama saja mengekangnya. Tapi, bukankah dia baik-baik saja dengan hal ini? aku tak bisa berfikir saat itu. sampai akhirnya aku tersadar akan rasa yang tumbuh dihatiku. Aku tau, aku memang susah untuk menyadarinya. Tapi, aku yakin mungkin ini yang dinamakan rasa suka. Aku sangat menyukai Minato.

Dua hari setelahnya, aku mendapat email dari Minato. Ia mengajakku untuk bertamasya ke taman kecil di ujung kota. Ku dengar taman itu begitu indah. Akhirnya dengan cepat aku menyetujuinya. Dan saat itu aku lebih dulu berada di tempat yang kami janjikan. Aku sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri. Aku akan membuat Minato terkejut setelah melihat penampilanku yang berbeda. Rambut merahku ku jepit pinggir agar membuat wajahku terlihat. Dengan dres putih kebanggaan milikku dan jiuga tas selempang berwarna biru muda. Selang beberapa menit. Aku melihat rambut jabrik berwarna kuning cerah itu. Itu pasti Minato. Ia terlihat terburu-buru menghampiriku. "huh, maaf Kushina. Aku telat" aku melihatnya yang begitu kelelahan. Dengan sigap aku memberinya sebotol air mineral "terima kasih" ia yang menunduk akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearahku yang sedang tersenyum. Dengan cepat aku melihat ke arah lain. Sedangkan Minato ia hanya berdiam diri melihatku tampa berkedip. Entahlah aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkan Minato saat itu.

Tak lama, akhirnya kami putuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi taman saja. Kami sedikit berbincang-bincang. Walau tak begitu masuk akal. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang selalu ku ingat waktu itu. "Kushina, kau cantik hari ini" saat itu aku hanya tertawa kecil "sungguh, sebenarnya aku hanya iseng saja menata rambutmu waktu itu. Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar melakukannya" aku terdiam. Sekarang malah aku yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi, dulu itu ia hanya iseng saja? "tapi, benar.. kau memang cantik seperti dugaanku. Eto... Kushina" aku menoleh, melihat wajahya yang terlihat murung. Entah apa yang ia kawatirkan. "aku ingin membuat janji padamu" aku mengerutkan kening pelan. "janji seperti apa?" jawabku. Walau mungkin sedikit gemetar. "aku ingin kau berjanji padaku jika aku pergi, kau akan tetap melangkah kan?" aku terdiam. Detik berikutnya aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "ya, aku akan tetap melangkah" kulihat Minato tersenyum. "dan, disaat aku kembali kau akan mengenalkanku dengan sahabat barumu kan?" ia kembali bertanya. "tentu, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu" rasanya aku ingin tertawa waktu itu. Kami seperti anak kecil yang sedang membuat janji. "em.. kau juga boleh meminta apa saja dariku" sambungnya pelan dan mungkin aku sedikit melihat rona merah di pipinya. Aku mengangguk "baiklah, aku hanya ingin. Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" ucapku singkat. Minato mengangguk paham. Ia begitu semangat. "Baiklah, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sedetik pun" aku terkekeh kecil.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam. Kenapa dunia ini begitu tak mengizinkanku untuk bahagia. Aku tak mengerti dunia ini. Dunia ini sungguh rumit. Musim Panas waktu itu adalah musim panas yang terakhir untukku dan Minato. Esoknya aku mendengar kabar yang benar-benar tak bisa ku terima. Ia melanggar janjinya. Ia pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan semua aroma musim panas yang kucintai waktu itu. Kenapa Minato setega ini meninggalkanku? Jadi, kata-kata "jika aku pergi" saat itu. Kau begitu memikirkannya? Mengapa aku sebodoh ini? aku menganggap itu adalah janji dua anak kecil yang tak tau apa-apa. Kenapa semua begini?

Dan sampai sekarang, berselang lima tahun ini. Aku tak bisa dengan mudah menerima semuanya. Kecelakaan musim panas itu membawa aroma Minato kearahku. Membuatku ingin menangis dan pergi menemuinya. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang ku lakukan sama dengan disaat aku di peluk erat olehnya waktu itu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Aku terus berfikir, aku akan terus berjalan. Aku akan terus menepati janjiku padanya. Walaupun ia tak bisa menepati janjinya padaku. Tapi, aku akan terus berjalan, aku akan dapatkan sahabat. Aku akan menemukannya dan mengenalkannya padamu saat kau kembali nanti.

Musim panas, musim yang paling ku cintai. Musim yang paling kurindu. Musim yang paling ku sayangi. Hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Minato. Minato Namikaze. Di persimpangan SMP Konoha. Di taman kecil yang tak jauh dari sana. Aku terduduk menatap kuburan satu-satunya yang berada di sana. Tak bernama, tapi aku tau siapa pemiliknya. Tak terasa 7 tahun berlalu, setelah kejadian yang sungguh membuatku terpuruk. Tapi, membuahkan hasil yang baik seperti sekarang. Hari ini, di hari pertama Musim panas tahun ini. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang harus ku beritahu pada Minato. Ini tentang janji 2 tahun yang lalu.

"nee~ Minato, sekarang aku berkujung padamu. Sudah 2 tahun terlewati. Aku bisa berubah kan seperti sekarang?" pelan sangat pelan suaraku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan menangis lagi. "huh, kau tau Minato? Aku merindukanmu" entah sepertinya aku akan melanggar janjiku sendiri. Air mataku tak bisa tertahan. Dengan pelan aku mengelus tanah yang berada di hadapanku sekarang. "ano... mi..minato, aku, menepati janjiku kan? Hiks" "aku, sudah berjalan maju kan? Hiks, disaat kau pergi aku akan tetap maju kan? Hiks" sambungku lagi, aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti menangis. " li..lihatlah Mi..minato~ hiks, aku... sudah bisa maju sekarang~ hiks, oh ya.. a...aku ingin menagih janjimu sekarang" entahlah, mungkin aku tak bisa lagi berhenti berbicara sekarang. "kenapa... kau... meninggalkanku? Hiks.. kau, akan kembali kan?" aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Betapa malangnya nasibku. Sungguh, Minato kau segalanya. 'tiinnn!' seketika aku menoleh, segera aku menghapus air mataku. Dan melihat kearah belakang. "Oi! Kushina? Kau sedang apa?" aku tersenyum. Itu Mikoto Uchiha. Oh ya, aku jadi teringat akan satu janjiku yang belum ku beri tahu pada Minato. "aku tidak sedang apa-apa! Tunggu sebentar yah~ aku akan segera ke sana!" aku tersenyum. Dan aku pun kembali melihat tanah yang ada di depanku. "nee~ Minato, aku sudah tepati janjiku kan? Lihatlah, itu Mikoto Uchiha. Dia sahabatku di SMA orangnya sangat ramah. Hehe.. ia juga sudah punya pacar namanya Fugaku. Orangnya tampan loh! Tapi, kurasa lebih tampanan kau Minato" pelan, suarauku mulai memelan. Aku tau, pasti bahagia jika Minato masih bisa berada di sampingku. Tapi, aku mengerti Minato akan selalu ada dihatiku. "Oi! Kushina, cepatlah!" dengan cepat aku kembali menatap kuburan didepanku. Aku pun tersenyum "baiklah, Minato... aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kau juga harus menepati janjimu yah... datanglah kembali, aku akan kenalkan seluruh sahabatku dan aku akan kenalkan mereka siapa kau Minato.. nee~ sayonara" aku tahu, semua takkan ada yang abadi. Aku tau itu, tapi aku tak tau apa mungkin Minato akan kembali. Tapi, aku percaya sekalipun Minato takkan kembali, Minato pasti akan abadi di hatiku. Bersama dengan tumbuhnya rasaku untuknya.

Kau sahabatku di musim panas yang paling terbaik, Minato. Dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Selamat Tinggal.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Mimpi

**Rate : **T

**Pairing : **MinaKushi

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning :**

OOC, gaje, abal, death of chara , berantakan, garing walaupun gak ada comedynya, merusak mata dan telinga (?), bahasa entahlah sepertinya (sangat) baku, misstypo merajalela, nyambung kemana-mana, pokoknya Fanfic ini absurd abis -_-

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto udah JELAS bukan milik Nami, tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Nami cuma punya cerita gaje dan menggilakan ini. Dan ini cerita murni, original, dan terpercaya (?) dari kepala Nami sendiri. Mau Copas? Dilindes pake road roller kagamine twins aja dulu~

_Berselang 1 tahun._

"_Minato, Minato, Minato"_ "..shina" "..Kushina" "oi! Kushina!" dengan setengah sadar, gadis berambut merah itu mendongak dengan cairan dimulutnya yang membekas di meja. "i..iya" kesadarannya segera penuh setelah melihat guru berkaca mata dengan rambut botak tengah melihatnya sangat garang. "kenapa kau tertidur saat belajar?!" mata kejam guru itu tak lepas dari pandangan gadis yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu hanya membersihkan bekas cairan dimulutnya, dan sesegera mungkin menjawab pertanyaan guru tadi. "aku... hanya lelah" setelah kata-kata itu keluar ia kembali meneruskan mimpinya yang sempat tertunda. Guru tadi mengangkat penggaris di tangannya dan berniat akan memuluk kepala gadis itu, tapi keberuntungan sudah dicapai lebih dulu oleh gadis itu. Bel istirahat berbunyi, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya jam pelajaran guru tersebut. Dengan sigap gadis itu mendongak dan menggeser mejanya, lalu melewati guru yang hendak memukulnya tadi.

Huh, memang hanya gadis itu yang bisa membuat guru kepayangan, dan takkan ada yang bisa melawannya. Kushina Uzumaki, si Habanero Berdarah.

* * *

"Kushina. Kurasa namamu akan terpampang di ruang guru lagi" gadis disampingnya berparas cantik dan juga manis, rambut panjang hitamnya begitu indah walau tak sepanjang dan tak seindah milik Kushina. Tapi, terbilang cukup bisa membuat para lelaki menggilainya. Mikoto Uchiha. Ia sahabat terdekat Kushina selama masuk SMA. Ia juga yang membuat Kushina seperti sekarang. Maksdunya, bukan membuat Kushina jadi segalak sekarang. Tapi, membuat Kushina merubah penampilannya seperti sekarang.

Dulu, memang saat-saat perih bagi Kushina. Ia tak begitu mengerti hidup, saat itu. ia tak begitu sadar akan semua yang ia miliki. Tapi, karna ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang merubah hidupnya. Ia berubah seperti sekarang. Entah, apa perubahan ini baik atau tidak untuk Kushina. Ia hanya berfikir, _Ini nyaman untukku jadi apa salahnya? _ Haha, memang hanya Kushina yang seperti itu. Tapi, ia juga sering berfikir. _Apa kenyamanan ini bisa juga membuat nyaman dirinya disana? _Itulah, dibalik keceriaan dan kegarangannya. Diujung hatinya terbesit masalah yang sepele yang bahkan tak masuk akal. Tapi, menurutnya itu sangat penting. _Karna ini menyangkut hati dan perjanjian antara aku dan dia. Perjanjian yang kita buat musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sebuah ikatan yang kita bangun musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu. Perjanjian antara Aku dan Minato-kun._

* * *

"Kushina, kau menyebut nama Minato lagi. Apa kau mau terus seperti itu?" "entah, aku tak tau.. aku tak pernah bisa berhenti menyebutnya dikala aku tidur" Mikoto, kau tau? aku juga ingin sedikit beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranku tampa Minato. Tapi, namanya dan wajahnya tak pernah hilang dari pikiranku walau ia tak pernah menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Tapi, tak tau mengapa hatiku selalu percaya kalau nanti ia akan kembali menemuiku dan melindungiku lagi. "huh, aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang begitu mencintai seseorang sampai sepertimu ini" aku menatap Mikoto tajam. Entah aku tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu marah setelah mendengar ucapan Mikoto tadi. Mikoto yang tersadar dengan sigap mengatakan maaf padaku. "oahaha... gomen~ aku bukannya membuatmu marah. Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa. Walau aku bukan teman kecilmu. Tapi aku juga mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Memang sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang sudah membuat hidupmu berbalik seperti ini" aku memalingkan pandanganku kearah makanan kering didepanku. "Huaaaaaaaaaa" dengan gerakan cepat aku memakan hampir seluruh makanan itu dengan ganasnya. Aku tau,disekellilingku hanya memandangku takut dan cepat-cepat menghindar. Mikoto hanya menganga lebar melihat tingkahku. "kenapa? Aku hanya lapar" balasku pelan disambut dengan gelengan Mikoto. "kau ini~"

* * *

"bagian yang ini berfungsi sebagai pelarut, dengan %&^&$&^ $^$!^%# ^%!..." penjelasan itu begitu memusingkan bagi Kushina yang berada duduk paling belakang. Ini memang tempat duduk favoritnya. Dengan bebasnya ia mengunyah permen karet dengan suara decakan yang cukup kencang. Matanya tertuju fokus pada jam tangan merah miliknya. "ayolah, cepat~" desisan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia begitu tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Inilah kebiasan sang Habanero Berdarah. Selalu menunggu jam pelajaran selesai dan pergi pulang. Ajaibnya, dengan kebiasaannya seperti ini nilai tiap pelajarannya tak pernah turun. Nilai sempurna selalu ia dapatkan. Jadi tak heran, banyak guru yang tak bisa apa-apa menghadapi Kushina. Ia bagaikan manusia bersifat menyebalkan dengan otak emas (?)

Seketika, guru terpaku bersamaan dengan sorak para siswa yang bersorak kegirangan. _Bel surga telah berbunyi! _Itulah, julukan bel pulang untuk para siswa. Semua berdesakan keluar kelas, mereka berhamburan kekelas lain hanya untuk sekedar menemui sahabat, gebetan, dan pacar yang berbeda kelas. Dan diantara semua siswa tersebut, hanya Kushina yang berjalan santai kearah gerbang sekolah. Konoha Gakuen. Tulisan itu terpampang jelas di atas gerbang SMA terkenal ini. huruf yang terbuat dari emas 24 karat itu terlihat mengkilau terkena sinar matahari sore. Baru satu langkah Kushina melewati gerbang sekolah. Seketika matanya membulat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang begitu berharga. "se..sejak kapan? HEEEH?! Sejak kapan Supermarket ada di depan sekolah?!" (misi numpang lewat, Nami kemana yah? *udah di mutilasi terus dibuang ke jurang) dengan cepat ia melangkah kearah supermarket di sebrang sekolah. Tepat berada di depan pintu 'kriiuk' ia menyengir. Ternyata perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Makanan kecil yang tadi siang ia lahap tak cukup membuat perutnya penuh. Ia masuk ke supermarket yang baru saja dibuka hari itu. Wajahnya bersinar karna dihari pembukaan seperti ini banyak produk yang murah. Dengan segera ia membeli cemilan dan juga ramen kesukaannya. Sepertinya ia begitu puas sampai-sampai wajah cerahnya tetap bersinar di kala ia keluar dari supermarket tersebut. "Oi! Kushina! kau meninggalkanku!" sedikit terkejut, Kushina melihat kearah Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Tepat saat ia melangkah lebih jauh dari supermarket angin sepoi lembut melewatinya. Ia berhenti sejenak dengan wajah terkejut. "_aroma ini" _ tangannya melambat turun dengan tatapan kosong melihat kearah bawah. Tepat disaat Kushina memandang sepatunya. Sepasangan sepatu pemuda melewatinya dengan bayangan rambut jabrik berantakan. Seketika ia mendongak dengan cepat. Rambut kuning cerah tiba-tiba saja terlintas melewati Kushina. "oi, Kushina kau tak..." "Minato" suara Mikoto terhenti setelah mendenar sahabatnya kembali memanggil nama itu. Kushina mendongak "Ta..tadi, Mi.. Minato!" Mikoto terejut. Kushina menatapnya, seakan ingin membuatnya percaya kalau yang ia katakan itu benar. Mata Kushina penuh dengan air mata, ia melihat Mikoto penuh keyakinan. "ta..tadi benar Minato! Ra..rambut kuningnya" "selamat datang, tuan" dengan cepat setelah mendengar perkataan pelayan supermarket itu, Kushina melihat kearah belakang. "Mina.." katanya terputus. Ia melihat keseluruh supermarket. Seluruh sudut yang ada di sekelilingnya sudah ia sapu dengan tatapan cepatnya. Tapi, tak ada sama sekali sosok yang ia cari. "di..dimana? dimana, Minato?!" pelan, suara Kushina memelan bersamaan dengan Mikoto yang menyentuh lembut pundak Kushina. Detik itu juga, Kushina kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. "_apa? tadi hanya bayanganku saja? Minato"_

* * *

Apa yang kulihat waktu itu. Dan apa yang ku rasakan waktu itu. Sama seperti musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu. Begitu nyaman dipikiranku. Minato, apa itu benar-benar kau? Atau itu hanya bayanganku saja? Aku tak tau, mengapa aku tak pernah bisa merelakan janji yang kita buat waktu itu. Yang ku inginkan bukan hanya janji itu. Aku ingin kau kembali disisiku. Berada di sampingku. Aku sempat berfikir apa karna janji ini kau pergi menghilang dariku? Kalau itu benar, dahulu lebih baik kita tak usah membuat janji itu. Aku tak perlu janji, yang ku inginkan hanya kau disisiku. Kau yang nyata di sampingku, Minato_. _"huh, huaaa! Kenapa kau pergi MINATO! Kau sungguh BODOH!" merebahkan diriku seperti ini. Dan berkata Minato bodoh. Itu sudah rutin ku lakukan. Bahkan setiap aku menyetuh kasurku ini. Entah, padalahal musim panas masih jauh, kenapa bayangan Minato masih membekas di pikiranku. Ini berbeda dengan tahun tahun yang lalu. Aku hanya akan memikirkan Minato dan benar-benar terpuruk dimusim panas. Walaupun disetiap saat aku selalu memikirkannya. Tapi, tahun tahun kemarin aku hanya akan terpuruk seperti ini disetiap musim panas. Dan yang kulakukan saat itu hanya mendatangi makam Minato dan menceritakan semua hal yang kualami dimusim sebelumnya. Akhir-akhir ini, dan ditahun ini kelas 3 SMA. Aku merasa, keterpurukan itu semakin membekas disetiap saat di hidupku. Tak disetiap musim panas lagi. Aku merasakan keterpurukan mendalam dalam diriku. Janji yang ku buat bersama Minato di musim panas 2 tahun lalu. Selalu terngiang dipikiranku. Mikoto selalu memberikanku semangat, walau tidak menyembuhkanku dari seluruh keterpurukanku, Mikoto bisa jadi penyemangat sedikit demi sedikit untukku. Ia begitu hebat untukku. Terbukti walaupun banyak orang yang mau bersahabat denganku, aku tetap tak bisa membandingkannya dengan Mikoto yang kukenal.

Cukup lama aku melamun, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pelan pintu kamarku. "Kushina, ada temanmu yang datang" ah, itu ibu. "iya ibu, aku akan keluar" dengan sigap, aku melangkahkan kakiku. Memandang diriku dari pantulan kaca, jepitan yang kupakai waktu menemui Minato terakhir kali masih ku simpan sampai sekarang. Jepitan itu masih terurus dan kuat. Aku membereskan rambutku dan menjepitnya. Aku mengelap sedikit air mata yang sempat mengalir tadi. Dengan tersenyum aku memandang diriku yang memakai celana pendek dan baju selenganku. Dengan senyum aku membuka pintu kamar dan turun kelantai bawah.

"Mikoto? Ada apa kau kesini?" dengan pelan aku menyodorkan teh hangat untuk Mikoto. Kurasa ia terlihat kawatir saat datang menemuiku. Wajahnya memucat. "em.. Kushina, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu" terlihat keraguan dari wajahnya. Aku tahu Mikoto, kalau seperti ini kurasa ada yang tidak beres. "iya? Tanyakan saja" aku duduk disampingnya dan memandangnya lembut. Ia membalas tatapanku, dengan ragu ia mulai berbicara. "kapan, Minato kecelakaan?" aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya. Tak pernah Mikoto menanyakan hal ini padaku. Apa ada yang tidak beres tentang Minato? Aku mulai memandangnya serius. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan, mulutku bagaikan tak mau biacara. "Ku..Kushina, kau tak apa-apa?" Aku tau Mikoto tak enak menanyakan ini padaku. Tapi, kurasa kalau Mikoto begitu serius seperti ini, pasti ada hal penting yang terjadi. "Mi..Minato, kecelakaan pada... musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu" dengan ragu aku menahan air mataku. Menunduk dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tak mengingat kejadian saat itu. Tapi, tak bia dipungkiri aku tetap tak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat rindu Minato, benar-benar rindu Minato.

Air mataku jatuh tepat saat Mikoto memberikan sebuah surat di hadapanku. aku memandang Mikoto dengan jelas. Ia begitu ragu untuk memberikannya. "ini, surat dari keluarga Namikaze. Aku bertemu dengan ayah Minato saat perjalan datang kesini" dengan gemetar, aku mengambil surat itu. Dikepalaku penuh dengan tanda tanya. "ia berniat kerumahmu, tapi ketika melihat aku yang tepat berhenti dirumahmu, ia mengahmpiriku dan memberikan surat ini. Ia hanya berkata, tolong beri ini untuk Kushina. Dan tanyakan, kapan Minato kecelakaan. Aku yang tadinya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Rasanya jadi ingin pulang lagi. Tapi, kurasa ini begitu penting. Walau aku tak mengerti sama sekali. Kurasa kau harus menerimanya" sambung Mikoto pelan menggenggam tanganku. Aku memandang surat putih ditanganku. Apa ini berhubungan dengan Minato? Apa ada sesuatu yang belumku ketahui tentang Minato waktu itu? entah apa yang membuatku ingin menangis. Dengan meremas surat itu, aku menangis pelan. Disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Mikoto. Kurasa ia mengerti sekali apa yang kurasakan. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

* * *

Musim Panas, datang lagi. Dengan segala aroma dan kebisingan serangga yang setiap hari terdengar dan terhirup disekelilingku. Seperti nama dan juga ardomanya yang masih mengelilingiku. Aku tepat berdiri didepan rumah besar. Digerbang pintu terlihat tulisan nama keluarga yang menepati rumah sepih ini. Aku kenal betul posisi ini, kenal betul suasana ini, dan kenal betul siapa rumah ini. Musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu, aku sempat mendatangi rumah ini bersama dengan putra yang menempati rumah ini. Tak ada perbedaan dirumah ini, hanya ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh sedikit membesar di halaman rumah. Namikaze. Itulah nama keluarga yang terpampang di depan pintu pagar tinggi didepanku. Aku, datang kerumah Minato.

"ekhm, pe..permisi" suaraku serak. Apa terdengar sampai dalam yah? Tapi, aku sudah menekan tombol bel tadi. Aku menggenggam erat tas buah yang ku bawa dari rumah. Ini titipan dari ibuku. "iya, ah nak Kushina. Sialakan masuk" mendengar ucapan ramah itu aku sedikit terkejut dan segera tersenyum. Ibuya Minato sama seperti dulu, baik dan ramah. Sifat ini mirip sekali dengan Minato. "permisi" suara pelanku kalah dengan suara nyaring pintung yang berdecit dirumah Minato. Aroma ini, aroma yang sangat kurindukan begitu menyengat sekarang. aku melihat sekeliling ruangan tamu kecil milik keluarga Namikaze. Ini kedua kalinya aku berkunjung kedalam rumah Minato. Terakhir kalinya aku bersama Minato kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil bukuku yang ia pinjam. Posisi bingkai, vas bungan dan juga sofa dan meja kecil. Masih persis sama seperti waktu itu.

Mataku kembali terfokus pada foto berbingkai kecil yang tersimpan di meja lampu dekat sofa yang kududuki. Ini foto Minato saat festival kelas 3 SMP itu kan? Tak sadar, aku hanya tertawa kecil, melihatnya yang begitu ceria tapi, disampingnya "Kenapa ada aku?" gumamku sendiri dan tersadar saat ibunya Minato datang dengan 2 gelas sirup segar. Aku mencoba membantunya, ia hanya tersenyum dan duduk disampingku. "hum, Kushina.. kau sudah menerima suratnya?" aku mengangguk pelan sebari menaruh sirup yang baru saja kuminum. "i..iya, sudahku terima" ibu Minato hanya tersenyum sebari melihat kearah bawah. Tapi seketika wajahnya sedikit suram. "Minato, berpesan pada ibu sudah sangat lama. Tapi, ibu baru bisa menyampaikan ini sekarang. Maaf yah" aku mengangguk pelan. "Minato, berpesan pada ibu, untuk memberikan sesuatu yang hanya padamu ia akan memberikannya" aku menatap serius Ibu Minato. Ia tersenyum sebari berdiri. "kita kekamar Minato yah" aku ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Ibu Minato dari belakang. Aku melihat kamar Minato yang bersih tampa barang stau pun. Hanya ada lemari geser yang berisi barang-barang kecil milik Minato. Ibu Minato mengambil salah satu kardus dan mengabil satu benda lalu berdiri mengahmpiriku. Ia memberikanku sebuah album foto Kelulusan SMP Konoha milik Minato. Aku memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Ibu Minato hanya tersenyum "ini, kau bawa pulang. Nanti disaat akhir tahun kau datang lagi kesini yah, isi satu foto yang belum ada di akhir album. Dulu, Minato bilang hanya kau yang mempunya foto yang terakhir itu" pikiranku, melayang entah kemana. Foto terakhir? aku tak pernah punya foto kita berdua.

Aku memandang lagi album foto yang ada di meja belajarku. Aku begitu bingung. foto apa yang pernah kusimpan dengan Minato? Sangat pusing, pikiranku benar-benar pusing skearang. Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan album foto ini? "huaaa... Minato kau BODOH! kenapa kau memberikanku Album foto ini? aku tak punya foto disaat aku dan kau berdua!" lagi-lagi aku berbaring dan mengatakan Minato bodoh. Huh, dari pada seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi keluar rumah. "Ibu, aku keluar! Ittekimasu!" "itterashai!"

"eem... kemana yah?" dengan bingung aku menelusuri jalan kosong di depanku. Aku hanya melihat kanan kiri. Panas sekali musim panas kali ini. ah, lebih baik aku ke supermarket saja. Dengan cepat aku berjalan kearah sekolah. Setelah mengingat supermarket yang baru di depan sekolah. Aku segera kesana. Lagi pula, jarak sekolah dan rumahku tak jauh. Tepat di depan supermarket aku terdiam "disini kan, aku sempat bertemu Minato" lirihku, aku kembali mengangat kakiku untuk melangkah masuk ke supermarket. Tampa menoleh kearah lain, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku berhenti berjalan dan berbalik arah. Seketika aroma Minato tercium olehku. "Mi..Minato"

* * *

Kushina, terkejut melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu tepat di ujung jalan. Sekali lagi ia mengucek matanya. Ia tak salah lihat kan? Dengan sigap ia berlari mengejar pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang berjalan pelan menuju arah kanan. Entah kenapa, bukannya Kushina teriak memanggil yang ada hanya air mata yang mengalir. Ia berlari mencoba mengejar. Tapi, rasanya pemuda itu tambah menjauh, Kushina tetap tak menyerah ia berlari kemanapun pemuda itu berjalan. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia tak pernah bisa mencapai sosok itu waplau sekali pun ia berlari? Bukankah ia akan cepat bertemu kalau posisi ia berlari dan pemuda itu berjalan? Ini tak masuk akal menurutnya. Tapi, ia hanya menangis dan terus berlari. Tepat di persimpangan, persimpangan yang begitu familiar di matanya. Persimpangan SMP Konoha. Tepat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sosok yang saat ini benar-benar membuatnyarindu dan terpuruk. Tempat ia berubah karna bertemu Minato Namikaze. Sosok yang ia cintai dan rindukan itu. Nafasnya tersengal sengal, ia tertunduk dengan degup jantung cukup kencang. Airmatanya tetap mengalir walaupun sering kali ia hapus dengan bajunya yang basah. Ia mendongak, sosok tadi tak terlihat lagi. Sosok Minato, tak terlihat lagi. Apa ini bayangannya lagi? Apa ini khayalannya lagi? Ia terduduk lemas dengan airmata yang benar-benar tak bisa berhenti. "Mi..Minato!hiks" isakan kecil itu cukup membuatnya terpukul. Sangat-sangat terpukul. "Minato, hiks.. aku, rindu padamu... sangat-sangat merindukanmu" Kushina menghapus air matanya berlahan. Ia kembali terbangun dan beranjak pulang kearumah. Ia berfikir, untuk saat ini mungkin ia harus tidur hingga berbulan-bulan.

"Tadaima~"dengan pelan aku memasuki rumah kecil milikku. Kurasa tak ada yang menjawab salamku. Aku melirik kearah ruang keluarga. Kurasa terdengar kebisingan disana. Aku yang merasa penasaran masuk keruang keluarga. Tadinya pengen langsung ke kamar tapi... "ibu, tadaima~" "oh, Okaeri" "ah, Okaeri Kushina-chan!" tunggu, ta..tadi suara siapa? Dengan sigap yang tadinya aku melihat lurus kearah ibuku yang ada didapur mataku berpaling kearah samping tepat samping tangga. Aa...aku, tak salah lihatkan? "i..ibu.." "iyah? Ada apa nak?" "i..itu!" "ah, iya kau tak salah lihat" a..apa? kenapa? Ini mimpi atau... Mi..Minato.. kenapa? Kenapa? Ini, nya..nyatakan? "haha,Kushina-chan! Aku telah berbohong 3 tahun ini.. maaf yah" seketika, rasanya campur aduk, orang yang ada didepanku mirip sekali dengan Minato. Suaranya, rambutnya, wajahnya, dan sikapnya. Aku bermimpi? apa ini Minato sungguhan? "em.. Kushina, maaf yah. Aku akan ceritakan, kalau aku memang benar kecelakaan, tapi aku tak sampai meninggal. Aku hanya perlu pengobatan selama 3 tahun di luar negri. aku, yang bilang pada semua kerabat yang kenal padamu agar memberitahu kau kalau aku sudah tidak ada. Aku tak ingin kau memikirkanku selama 3 tahun. Dan niatku hanya ingin kau melupakanku, kalau aku benar-benar tak tertolong waktu itu. Aku akan tenang jika kau bisa melupakanku. Ternyata, aku salah. Kau memikirkanku begitu lama walau aku sudah tidak ada. Maafkan aku Kushina" entah, aku yang kaget dari tadi hanya menganag mendengar penjelas Minato yang ada didepanku. Rasanya ini mustahil terjadi. Jadi, selama 3 tahun ini. ia pergi dengan kabar yang tidak benar? aku merasa dibodohi. 'plak' "itai! Kenapa kau menamparku Kushina?" entah aku habis berbuat apa tadi. Aku menampar Minato yang benar-benar kembali untukku. Kembali disisiku. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku tak peduli apa tujuan ia membohongiku. Yang penting sekarang, aku bisa memeluknya, mencium aromanya dan mendengar tawanya lagi. Ia begitu berharga. Benar-benar berharga. "Kau Bodoh Minato!" sekejap, aku teringat, dan baru menyadarinya. Foto yang berada di akhir album itu aku memang tak punya, Minato juga tak mempunyainya. Tapi hanya hatiku dan hati Minato yang memilikinya.

* * *

"CUT! Kerja yang bagus Namikaze-san, Uzumaki-san. Kalian memang pasangan artis yang hebat!" ruang studio seketika menggema akan suara tepuk tangan dari para kru yang bertugas. Aku Kushina Uzumaki ikut tersenyum sebari melihat Minato yang ikut tersenyum. Kami puas atas kerja kami selama setengah tahun ini untuk menyelesaikan drama ini. Yap! Tadi aku habis saja menyelesaikan adegan terakhir. Memang menyedihkan juga cerita ini, untung saja ini hanya drama. "Kushina Minato! Kau hebat, nanti kita pesta besar-besaran ok!" aku tersneyum sebari menghampiri manager kami. Aku dan Minato satu manajer. Dan kurasa manajer puas dengan akting kita di drama Natsu ni watashi no shin'yū ini. Ceritanya sangatku suka, aku dapat mudah menyesuikan diri dengan tokohku yang bernama sama dengan nama asliku. Sosok Kushina di drama ini begitu terpuruk akan kepergian Minato dari hidupnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah mendapatkan Info. Aku sulit menyesuaikan diriku pada saat ending. Aku tak begitu memahami perasaan sosok Kushina di drama ini saat ending. Tapi, aku menggambarkan sosok Kushina yang sungguh bingung akan perasaanya saja.

"oi Kushina! cepat, kita akan pesta!" "i..iya!" dengan sigap aku ditarik oleh Minato. Tadi cukup lama aku melamun. Habisnya cukup lelah juga sehabis menyelesaikan drama tadi. Tapi, kurasa cukup memuaskan. "hey, Minato kau tak merasa lelah?" "yah kalau lelah sih iyah... tapi, kalau ada kau aku tak akan lelah hehe" aku terdiam. Haha, ia bisa saja menggombal. Ya, sudah hampir setahuna ku menyukainya. Ini bukan karna adanya cinta lokasi. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang beda saja dnegan sikap Minato setahun belakangan ini. rasanya ia lebih memperhatikanku dan selalu ada disetiap aku membutuhkan. "em.. Kushina, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" "ya, tanyakan saja.." dengan santai aku menatap wajahnya. "apa, kau suka padaku?" aku sedikit terkejut mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Dia melihatku serius, apa ini pernyataan cintanya? Atau ia hanya memujiku saja. Tapi, apa boleh buat? "a..aku..."

* * *

"KUSHINA!OI! BANGUN!" "ha..hai! iya, aku bangun!" dengan segera, aku menghentikan gerakan air yang sedikit lagi akan membanjiriku. Aku tersadar penuh karna teriakan Minato tepat didepanku. Eh? Minato? Bukankah tadi... aku melihat sekeliling. "ini, dikelas?" "iya! Memangnya kenapa?" dengan pelan aku melihat seluruh sudut kelas. Jadi, syuting tadi hanya mimpi? "mana para kru?" "kru?! Buahahaha kau bermimpi jadi artis?!" aku hanya memandang Minato aneh. Jadi, selama ini cerita tadi, dengan adegan syuting tadi hanya mimpi? Heeeh?! "aku, mimpi kita jadi pasangan di sebuah drama" dengan lugu aku menjelaskannya pada Minato. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. "ah, sudahlah itu hanya mimpimu! Sudah ayo kita kekantin!" dengan pelan ia menarikku. "ba..baiklah" dengan lega aku memandang Minato dari belakang. Kalau apa yang dicerita, itu benar terjadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sahabat seperti Minato ini begitu berharga. Apa tadi itu Mimpi yang menipu untuk membutaku sadar akan apa artinya sahabat yah? Tapi, apa arti dari acara syuting dan acara pernyataan cinta Minato? Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak tau dan tak mau tau! Yang pernting sekarang. hidupku masih jauh untuk di jalani.


End file.
